Now You Know About Us
by minnieami11
Summary: Austin and Ally meet again in California. But what if trouble comes in, will they handle it? (Suck at this summary but story a lot better!)
1. I Came Back!

**A/N: Ello! I'm back and I'm really sorry! I was seriously busy because its summer! But this is my favorite story to write! And my very lucky friends are the girls fangirling over Austin so shoutout to Shay, Corey, Claire, Rossay (I like to call her that XD) and Jay! Love you guys! I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: same ol' same ol'! **

**Austin's POV:**

"That's it for today Austin! That was great!" My record producer told me.

Today was like every other day in the life of 20 year old Austin Moon's life. Wake up, eat, get ready, go to studio, record, come back, hang out with Dez, eat, sleep. Same thing every day. Fans love me, people think I'm spoiled, but everything is good. Well I'm on break now so might as well check Twitter.

_ .RayToTheJay: OMG! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SINGLE! EEEE SO EXCITED! LOVE YOU! .AustinMoon_

_ .Rossome4Ever: Hi, I love you. ;) AustinMoon_

_ .Shaynene16: I JUST MET YOU THE OTHER DAY! FOLLOW ME?! .AustinMoon_

_ .DazzingGigglexo: Forever and always love you AUSTINN! :D .AustinMoon_

_ .CoreyCat13: Ahhhhh already pre-order the song! .AustinMoon_

Ahh I love my fans. 'I'm currently leaving the studio! Can't wait for you guys to hear the new song! ;)' I tweet out. I was going to leave but then…

"Hey Austin!' My manager yells at me when I was entering the elevator.

"What's up?" I ask him getting out.

"I'm lucky I got to you before you left, I need to ask you something." He says breathless.

"I'm not shaving your back, dude!" I said pressing the elevator button.

"No!" He says then grabbing my arm then I walk with him. "I want you to meet the studio's new artist!" He says stopping in front of a door.

"If you want me to sing with him, then no!" I said then starting to leave.

"First, you have to because lately you've been getting a bad reputation and we need to fix that! Just show this person around and maybe everything will clear up! And he's a girl!" He said then pushing me to the door. "Good luck!" He said while going into the elevator.

"Damn him" **(Sorry for the word but he's 20) **I said then opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes, that gorgeous brunette hair facing me. Then she turned around.

"Hey! You must be Austin! I'm Ally! The new artist!" She said holding out her hand, I gladly accepted it.

"I'm Austin." I said without knowing.

"I think we covered that!" She said with a laugh. Score one for Austin, got her to laugh.

"Oh yea sorry! Want me to show you around?" I asked opening the door for her.

"I would like that." She said then leaving with a smile. Score two for Austin, got her to smile.

I showed her everywhere. And I mean everywhere! Now I shall show her my recording studio.

"And last but not least my recording studio!" I said opening the door.

"Wow! This place is huge! Is this seriously your recording studio?!" She asked in amazement.

"Yup! The studio built it for me when I was number one for five straight weeks!" I say while jumping on the couch.

"I wish I had my own studio! But ya know I'll get there some day!" She says then sits next to me.

"I'm cool with that but you can't beat me!" I said to her as a joke.

"I'm going to win my first Grammy before you!" She said with a wink. Ohh score three for Austin, got her to wink.

"Ohhh now where going somewhere! Before we get into something, pizza?" I ask her while getting the phone.

"Sure!" She says.

**When pizza is there… **

"Ok, so tell me more about Ally Dawson!" I tell her while biting into a piece of pizza.

**(So basically Austin left Team Austin when he was 17, when he got to Cali he got in an accident. He remembers Trish and Dez and everyone else except Ally. Ally knows he doesn't remember so she's just acting around. And there is something else… Yes, it will affect the future. In case you were confused.)**

"Well I'm from Miami, I graduated collage early because I'm that smart, I can't dance and my best friend left me when I was seventeen so he can peruse his dream." She says then biting her pizza.

"Who's the guy?" I ask.

"I haven't heard from him in 3 years." She says.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking at her.

"It's ok, he's nothing to me anymore anyways."

"Oh well that's good, right?" I ask then take a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean well no we still share something." She says with a tear.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"I can't tell you." She says then starts to get her stuff.

"You can, I promise I won't make fun of you." I say getting up.

"Not right now, Austin. Maybe in a few years." She says going to the door.

"Wait Ally!" I go to get her.

"What Austin?" She says calmly. That's when I kiss her.

I've never had a kiss like this with anyone. But that's when she pulls away from me.

"I have a kid." She says then slides down the door crying.

That's when I make a move…

**A/N: Ok! In case you were wondering, I'll spill it Ally's kid is Austin's kid. I added the kid in because when I started Fanfiction, stories with Austin and Ally was a kid at like 16 were like the thing. XD So I kinda had to add that into a story. COMMENT, FAV, AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! :) **

**See ya next time and do the Ally Way! ;)**


	2. Next Day Daze

**A/N: I like this story let's continue it! :) **

**Btws: If you're reading this Taylor… shoutout to you! ;) XDDD. She's geeksrchic here on this lovely world on FanFiction! She has awesome stories!**

**Every writer's disclaimer…. I don't own anything except for things you don't know but if you don't know them and I don't own it, Idk what to say. Why doesn't Ross say it! :)**

**Ross: Minnieami11 doesn't own anything but her characters and now on with the story!**

**Me: Ahhh couldn't be more perfect! XD Next time either Laura or Riker is coming.**

**Ross: Aw natrz! (Is that how its spelled? XD Idk)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Ally's POV:**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" A little girl's voice yells while using me as a trampoline. And that little girl was my daughter Lillie Corey Moon. **(Coreyyy.. ;) XP) **

"Hi honey! How was your day with Auntie Trish?" I say while sitting up. I don't remember what happened last night, I remember being with Austin but that was probably just a dream.

"It was f u n! Auntie Twish painted my nails and then we watched Nemo! And thwen Uncle Dez came over with pizza and thwen we watched Sweeping Beauty. Thwen Uncle Dez and Auntie Twish and I had made a twent with bwankies and we swept there and thwen this morning we made pancwakes and I wuv pancakes. And thwen before we came here Auntie Twish and Uncle Dez took me to da store and bought me a new doll and thwis tutu!" She said with a huge smile. She had a better day then I did. **(1)**

"Wow! Did you give Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez a big thank you and big warm hug?" I asked her.

"Yuppie! They said that they wuved our day together!" She said while playing with her tutu.

"Where is Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez now?" I asked her.

"They are in da living room." She said.

"Great! Now honey can you get off of mommy so she can go thank Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez?" I asked her with a smile. She got off of me and then jumped off my bed. Then I made myself a little more presentable.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Trish said then gave me a cup of coffee.

"Why hello Trish! Hey Dez!" I said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Uncle Dez up!" Lillie asked Dez and of course he picked her up.

"Good morning Ally!" Dez said while using Lillie as an airplane.

"Dez be careful! That's my child you have there!" I say.

"I'm extra careful now, don't worry. Anyways how was your day with Austin yesterday?" He asked while setting Lillie down.

"I don't remember much after us having pizza." I said and that was a lie. I remember me crying, but I don't know if that was real..

"Yea he brought you here after you fell asleep eating pizza. Smooth move Ally Dawson." Trish said with a laugh.

"And how do you know this?" I say while taking another sip of coffee.

"He had your producer call Trish to let her manager know he was taking you home." Dez said know Trish was my manager.

"Oh." I said while looking down.

"So are you meeting up with Lucas today?" Trish asks me. Yea, I have a boyfriend, his name is Lucas. **(2)**

"Yea! I'm going to call him!" I say then walk to my room to call him. I dial the phone and he picks up.

"Hey my pretty lady!" Lucas says.

"Hey Lucas! I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Lillie today?" I ask.

"I would love to! How is pretty Lillie doing today?" He asks.

"She's great! She had a day with Trish and Dez yesterday!" I say.

"Why wasn't she with you?" He asks. He's kinda a father to Lillie but Lillie sees him more of an uncle.

"I had to meet this guy at the new studio I work at. Um Austin Moon." I said while biting my lip, praying he won't freak.

"Oh wow Ally! That's a big deal! You met your daughter's father! I know you're biting your lip, in hope I won't freak but I'm actually happy! This is a big step for you!" He says and I'm in shock.

"Are you saying you want me to date him again?" I ask him then stand up.

"No, no, no. I'm saying this is a big deal because Lillie is getting so close to meeting her actual father. You can't fool her into thinking I'm her father." He says.

"I know, I know. But Austin would freak if I told him. Plus he still doesn't remember me. Let's just grow up and say your Lillie's father." I'm at the verge of tears right now.

"Look Ally, I want Lillie to grow up with her mother and father, I love Lillie but I think it would be right if she grew up with you and Austin at her side. I mean wouldn't you be proud to see Austin bring Lillie to the park, see her invite him to a Father's Day play at her school, see her run up to him one day when she's older and say 'I love you dad', see her at her Sweet 16 dancing with Austin, and then see him walk her down the aisle to her new life? Just listen, if you chose me, yea you would see a happy life with her and me until she's like 10. That's when she's gonna realize we don't have blonde hair, we don't love pancakes, we don't like to run around singing and dancing. She's gonna go thru a hard time, and just imagine her finding out I'm not her dad, and she looks at the TV and see her actual father is married to another woman with another daughter, that won't only brake her heart but yours also. She's going to want to go find Austin. I think you should set another meeting with Austin and get him to remember you. That way you can change your future for you and your daughter's sake. I love you Ally, I always will. But I think when I see you get married, you would get married to Austin." He said then ended the call.

**So how was that?! :D I hope you liked it! I want to update in the morning! Its like 12:33 soooo later! XD Anyways I know I said I would make multiple stories but I like this story! Let's continue it! :) **

**-minnieami11**


	3. Daddy!

**A/N: Holaa again! I actually came back! Let's get going! :D**

**Hai Taylor if you're reading this! ;) XDD**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lillie and Lucas!**_** (:**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_**Austin's POV:**_

_I don't want good and I don't want good enough_

_I want can't sleep can't breathe without your love_

_Front Porch and one more kiss_

_It doesn't make sense to anybody else_

_Who cares your all I think about._

_I've searched the world and I know now _

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_Yeah I don't want easy I want-_

Want. The last note till I did something I never thought would happen.

I fainted.

**A/N: So how was that? :) XD Just keep reading**

**/**

**\**

"Austin! Austin! He's not waking up!" My manager says.

"Move out of the way!" One of the paramedics said

"Does he have a pulse?" The other paramedic says.

"Yes, but he's still unconscious. We're going to have to take him to the hospital." They say, than I'm on a stretcher.

**A few hours later…**

"Ally! Ally! Ally?" I start yelling while sitting up on my bed. That's when it all came back, the memories I had with her. I need her to be here.

"Austin! Honey are you ok?! I heard screaming!" My mom asked as she quickly came in.

"I need Ally! Where is she?!" I ask her frantically.

"She's here! I'll go get her!" She says then walks out slowly.

**Mimi's POV:**

I lied to Austin about Ally being here, she doesn't even know he's even in the hospital. Why not just call her?

"Hello?" Ally asked on the phone.

"Ally? Ally you have to come to the Los Angeles hospital! It's an emergency!" I tell her.

"Um ok! I'll be there in a few!" She says then hangs up the phone.

"Ally! Ally! Where's Ally?!" I hear Austin starting to yell.

"Mrs. Moon?" The doctor asks me.

"Yes, is everything ok?" I ask him.

"Did your son lose his memory?" He asks me.

"Uh.. yes. We got in a car accident before we moved here. Why?" I say worriedly.

"It seems as if he has got it all back!" He says with a smile then walks away.

"Ally?!" Austin yells again. I walk back in his room.

"Austin, sweetie, calm down!" I say as I try to hold him from moving.

"Where's Ally?" He asks calmly.

"She's coming." I tell him.

"Mom, you have to know something." He says while looking down.

**Austin's POV: **

"What is it sweetie?" She asks me.

"You're a grandma." I tell her. **(I bet you didn't see that coming. XD)**

"What are you talking about Austin?" She asks me while standing up.

"Ally has a daughter and she's my daughter too." I say while looking down.

"If you knew why didn't you stay in Miami with her?" She asks me.

"Because I was scared mom! I was scared of giving up on her. I knew if dad found out he would've kicked me out and I didn't have enough money to take care of Ally. I wanted her to have a happy life. And she does, she's famous and she has our daughter and she even has a boyfriend. She's happy mom, she would've been miserable with me." I say as I walk to the window.

"Austin, Ally isn't happy if she's not with you. She loves you." She tells me. And then I hear the door open. That's when I see Ally walk in with a blonde hair, brown eyed little girl with a purple tutu.

"Ally?" I asked quietly, I asked but I knew.

"I'll leave you two alone." My mom says then leaves.

"Mommy, who is tat?" The little girl asks.

"Lillie, that's daddy. Remember who dad was?" Ally goes down to her height to say that.

"Daddy is Auwstin Moon?" She asks Ally.

"Yes, daddy is Austin Moon." Ally says.

"Daddy!" The little girl, who I believe is named Lillie, yells while coming to me.

"Hey there. It's been a while since I saw you. You've gotten so big. I remember how you were in mommy's tummy." I say while being at her level.

"Are you weally my daddy?" She asks me.

"Yea, sweetie, I'm your daddy. I'm your real daddy." I say while petting her hair.

"Daddy!" She said one last time before hugging me. I hugged back then lifted her up.

"Austin." Ally said quietly while walk towards me, then I set Lillie down.

"Ally!" I say while bringing her to me for a hug.

"I knew you got your memory back." She said.

"Did my mom tell you?" I asked her.

"No, I just knew." She said with a laugh.

"So, anyways, how long was I out?" I ask her while going to Lillie.

"Her whole life." She said while watching Lillie.

"5 years." I said quietly. **(They are 21.)**

"Look, if you want, you can just pay child support. Go get married, have kids, and be happy don't let Lillie and I put you down." She said while looking at me.

"Let me think about it. And how about I take you and my daughter out?" I asked her.

"We would really like that." She said with a smile.

_**Three hours later…**_

"Twanks daddy, for my new tutu!" Lillie says as she spins around in her new sparkly pink tutu.

"Anything for my little princess!" I say then grab her and spin her around.

"It's nice to see you two play but Lillie it's time for bed." Ally says.

"Aww okay, mommy. Can't daddy take me to bed?" Lillie asks Ally.

"I bet daddy would love to take you to bed if you asked him." Ally said.

"Daddy will you tawke me to bed?" Lillie asked me.

"Of course. And one, two, three left off!" I say as I bring to her room over my shoulder. I get her in bed and she fall right to sleep.

"Hey Ally, I need to ask you something." I say then sit next to her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Marry me."

**A/N: Okkk that's it. I hope I left you on a good spot and I hope to be back tomorrow so for now byee.**

**And Taylorrrr….. HAIIIII I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS! :D PM MEHH! XDDD XP **

**Review, fav and follow! :D**

**3 Minnieami11**


End file.
